


wandering forth and back (and still we wonder where we're going)

by planetsoflove



Category: Chicken Girls (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29666406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetsoflove/pseuds/planetsoflove
Summary: Claire meddles.
Relationships: Claire Fitzroy/PK, Harmony McAdams/Leyla
Kudos: 4





	wandering forth and back (and still we wonder where we're going)

**Author's Note:**

> honestly this just came into my head and i wanted to post it. if anyone reads it and wants more i could potentially be convinced to expanding it, but i just thought it was an interesting concept. thx for readin'!

“PK.” Claire says, after watching Harmony brush a piece of hair out of Leyla’s face. “Do you think Harmony and Leyla have feelings for each other?” 

He looks up from his book. “Uh. I don’t know. They are pretty close.” Claire drums her fingers against the desk. PK looks at her, staring at their other two friends. Leyla is whispering something into Harmony’s ear, causing them both to erupt into laugher, and quickly get shushed by the librarian. He closes his book. “I thought you guys gave up meddling after everything that happened in the fall.” 

“That was in the fall, PK. We’re older now, more mature.” 

“Your birthday isn’t for another month.” 

Claire frowns. “Fine. Bel will help me, if you won’t.”

PK sighs. He looks over at his girlfriend. “What did you have in mind?” 


End file.
